Desire 2 (Dark Kazama Jin x Tsukushi Tsukamoto)
by bananamilkk
Summary: Part 2 of Dark Kazama x Tsukushi Tsukamoto, a Days anime fan fiction. Kazama is still at it with Tsukushi, but will Tsukushi be able to fall in love with Kazama? (this is a continuation, there will also be a part 3)


Tsukushi stared into the mirror in his house bathroom. Even though the mirror was dirty and grimy at the corners, he could see his reflection clearly. He looked rather terrible. He had dark eye circles under his no longer bright eyes and his signature rosy cheeks were gone, replaced with pale white sunken in cheeks. It wasn't that obvious, but people nearby him- specifically his mother could tell something was wrong.

Tsukushi could barely sleep the past 2 months since Kazama raped him in his house. Whenever he closed his eyes, the image of Kazama's insane eyes would flash through his mind. It was as if that image was being branded into the back of his eyelids. Since that incident, Kazama had been using Tsukushi for sex. It was so painful, but the louder he screamed, the more pleasurable Kazama gets. That's right, he gets off Tsukushi's stifled cries and screams of pain.

He groaned as he touched his hips. It was really sore from yesterday's impromptu session below the staircase to the gym. He slipped off his soccer jersey and examined himself in the mirror. The collar, that was previously leather, was changed into a thick metal chain with a small lock. It was looser, but hard to get off. He tugged at it, cringing as he felt the pain at the back of his neck. During sex, Kazama would always pull at the collar, choking Tsukushi. The metal chain would bite into the skin at the back of his neck when Kazama was too violent. He shivered, thinking how his best friend, became his… lover?

He shook his head in denial. The thing between them isn't love at all. It was just rape. Tsukushi could not do anything when Kazama ordered him over. Nor could his screams and stifled cries be heard by anyone. No one would come to save him.

He leaned against the white tiled bathroom walls as he felt a tear spill out from the corner of his eye. He never knew tears could be that warm. He wiped away it quickly. Even though no one was there to see him cry, he knew that it was a sign of weakness. He shouldn't cry that easily. If he did, he would be admitting defeat in an instant. He hiccupped as he took off the rest of the clothing.

His body was slender with lean muscles and littered with harsh red marks all over his chest and neck. The red bite marks were a stark contrast on his pretty white skin. He rubbed his painful wrists. The rope burns were still there. He couldn't help but cry again…

Tears ran down his cheeks like a water tap, as he chomped down on his lips so his cries could not be heard by his mother who was in the living room watching her TV show. He sniffed as he desperately tried to stop crying, but it wasn't working. His eyes were tired of the crying, but he still couldn't stop. His face was red from all the fuss he made.

"Please. Please… release me, Kazama." He whispered as he sunk down onto his knees and curled up into a ball.

xx

"Hey, you look horrible these days. You know it's the last tournament you'll be playing right?" Ubukata Chikako, the soccer club's manager and Tsukushi Tsukamoto's classmate said. She was standing beside Tsukushi's seat, while Tsukushi was slumped over the table taking a small nap before the next teacher comes in. Ubukata knew that Tsukushi would never snooze during school hours. It wasn't like him- unless something did happen. The upcoming tournament, the Winter Tournament was the last national tournament the third years- meaning, Kazama and Tsukushi would be playing in before they stop all club activities to study for their national exams.

"Yeah…" Tsukushi yawned as he gave Ubukata a feeble smile, that was all he could manage.

"You are the captain of the team! For god's sake, shape up Tsukushi!" She frowned, feeling a little irritated at the lifeless being in front of her.

"Yeah…" Tsukushi gave a dead reply, which was very unlike him. He would normally spring up from his seat and give a dead serious answer to Ubukata, but this time, he wasn't. Ever since two months or so ago, he wasn't like himself. Some juniors in the club even noticed it. However, the coach just left it alone, saying that Tsukushi would be able to stand up by himself- but so far, in Ubukata Chikako's eyes, he isn't even trying to stand up.

She was more than pissed. She hated it when people like him mope around all day long, with a somber look on their face when they have important responsibilities to carry out. She gritted her teeth and grabbed Tsukushi by the collar, pulling him nearer to her.

"Look here, I don't know what you're up to these days, but snap out of it-!" She was cut short when she saw the rope burns on Tsukushi's wrists. He was desperately trying to cover it with his long sleeved blazer, but when he tried to stop Ubukata from her rough collar-grab, his sleeves slid down and his injuries were exposed.

"What in the world…?" Ubukata dropped Tsukushi back down to his seat. Tsukushi had a shocked expression on his face. He could see the horror on Ubukata's face. Perhaps it was his imagination, but he could see disgust in her eyes as his ugly injuries reflected on her pupils. He gulped, pulling his sleeves down further so he could hide his wrists. He was shaking internally, scared for the fact that Ubukata would tell everyone.

'Please don't. Please don't.' He prayed fervently internally.

"Tsukushi. I think you should go to the nurse's room to rest." She said uncomfortably, since she had wronged Tsukushi. To her, in her mind, she was probably thinking it was domestical violence or bullying, but it was all wrong. She didn't know what to do. Sure, she could report it to the teachers, but what could the teachers do? They could not protect Tsukushi's from the person who was doing such things to him, nor can they punish the person. It would just make the whole situation worse. She could just ask Tsukushi, but seeing him so scared, in turn, made _her_ scared.

Tsukushi stared up at Ubukata with fearful eyes. His big eyes were brimming with tears, and his mouth opened to say something, but nothing could come out. He bowed at Ubukata, avoiding her eyes before running out of the classroom.

Tsukushi's mind wasn't in the right state at all. He was mentally fatigued that he couldn't even put one and two together. The only thing that was going through his mind, was that he Ubukata Chikako knew something about it. It scared him, letting anyone know about his relationship with Kazama. If Ubukata knew, she might tell the teachers, and the teachers might tell his mother. Not in a 100 years or eternity would he ever want his mother to find out what filthy things he had done with his body.

He felt bile rise at the back of his throat. He wanted to throw up what little food he had left in his stomach. He could not even eat that well, since he had to eat beside Kazama this afternoon. He knew that not eating regular meals was unhealthy, so he had tried to swallow down as much food as he could, but he could not finish the whole bento his mother had made for him. His own existence disgusts himself.

He had to do something, find Kazama, plead Ubukata or… just end everything. He blinked away the tears that was trying to spill out from his eyes. He could not cry in public. He had promised himself he wouldn't. He stopped in front of the nurse's office that was at the far back end of the school. He was perspiring cold droplets of sweat and his hands were trembling. He breathed in and out, reassuring himself everything is going to be okay. He would just tell the nurse to give him some painkillers and everything would be fine.

He slid open the nurse's office door, expecting there to be the regular school nurse- but there wasn't anyone there. The white room was void of anyone except for the beds, shelves filled with all kind of medicine- under strict lock, and medical equipment on the nurse's desk. He walked in the office. The room was slightly warmer than the classrooms. He sighed in relief as he made his way to the beds. He was glad he did not have to speak with anyone. Social interaction at this point would make things worse. He didn't know if he could even talk to anyone.

He drew the curtains in and laid on the bed. It was warm and a had a faint smell of bleach and detergent. He sighed, closing his eyes. He didn't even have a good night's rest the day before, and perhaps it was because of the fatigue he felt, he immediately drifted off to sleep, only to be dreaming of weird colors of red and orange splashing at the back of his mind, and images of Kazama's friendly smile.

xx

"Tsukushi… wake up. Doing this alone is no fun." Tsukushi could hear a familiar voice in the darkness of his sleep, but he could barely open his eyes or move his finger. His body felt restricted and heavy. A groan came from the back of his throat as he frowned.

"Tsukushi, my love." The same voice called to him again. This time, he felt something soft and wet at the right side of his cheek. Someone is waking him up. He opened his eyes slowly, to see the white ceiling of the nurse's office and the blinding fluorescent lights. He squinted and tried to move, however, he couldn't.

"What…?" He muttered as he tugged on the restraints. Both his wrists were bound to the metal bed post using soft fur cuffs. His eyes wandered from his wrists that were above him to Kazama who was standing beside the bed, leering at him.

His eyes widened as he shrieked in surprise, the metal chains clinking against the bed post as he moved. He could not move much, due to Kazama's restraints. He realized that he was fully unclothed. How in the world did he even sleep so deep that when he was moved, he didn't even feel it? He bit his lip as he stared up at Kazama whose body was looming over his. He felt small and inferior.

"K- Kazama… Why are you doing this?"

"This? I couldn't stop myself. You were looking so beautiful as you slept. I got hard." He said it like it was a normal thing to do and gestured to his hard on that was pressing against his pants. Tsukushi struggled, kicking the air, trying to get his hands out of those cuffs. He's not going to lie still anymore.

"Kazama. Get this off me!" He shouted.

"Are you sure you want to be that loud? I left the door unlocked." Kazama smirked at him. He dug through his backpack that was lying beside the bed, and got out 2 sex toys. It was a bite gag and a butt plug with a furry faux fox tail attached to it. Tsukushi shook his head as Kazama came towards him with the leather bite gag. He shut his mouth tightly so Kazama wouldn't be able to put that monstrous device on him.

"You'll have to, Tsukushi." He stroked the submissive's face and pinched his nose, so that he would open his mouth. Tsukushi couldn't breathe with Kazama pinching his nose, but he wasn't going to open his mouth. He could feel himself go light headed and turn blue, until he couldn't bear it and opened his mouth to gasp in air.

"Good doggie." He put on the bite gag into Tsukushi's mouth. Tsukushi gave stifled mumbles of words that could not be made out. Kazama cooed at Tsukushi and scratched the bottom of his chin like a pet, which Tsukushi shook his head, and looked away. Kazama, then got the fox tail butt plug and forced Tsukushi's leg up, exposing his soft, pink asshole, that was already wet from self-lubrication.

"Even though you're against this. You're quite wet, aren't you?" He sniggered at the tied and gagged boy on the bed and inserted the butt plug.

A stifled moan of pleasure could be heard from Tsukushi. Even though he was scared and hated Kazama from doing this, he could not stop his lewd body from feeling this way. He frowned and moaned as Kazama started stroking his cock. His slender hands wrapping around his dark pink dick, pulling the foreskin back and exposing the pretty head.

Drool dribbled down his chin as he rolled his eyes back from the pleasure. However, his eyes caught sight of a small video camera on a tripod at the very side of the bed. His eyes widened and he shouted at Kazama. It was inaudible words, but Kazama got the meaning through his gestures- which he replied with a small laugh.

"It's just for personal use. Good memories must be stored right?" Kazama got to his knees on the bed and bend down, sucking Tsukushi's dick. It felt like ecstasy to Tsukushi. It was bad for him, but it felt so good that he felt like he was going to heaven. His cock was touching the back of Kazama's throat which was tight and narrow. Kazama's warm mouth felt really good.

"You're so hard Tsukushi. Look your pre-cum is spilling out." Kazama exclaimed, sucking the sticky liquid that was dribbling down Tsukushi's cock. Kazama stuck out his tongue and the pre-cum dripped out, leaving a sexy trail of spit and pre-cum down his chin. He chuckled as he climbed forward to Tsukushi and licked his face. Tsukushi tried protesting, but to no avail.

"I'm going to make you cum so hard." Kazama kissed Tsukushi's cheek and started stroking Tsukushi's dick again. It was as if Kazama had magical hands, it felt so pleasurable to Tsukushi. He could feel his muscles tightening and his regions below heating up. He moaned over and over again, long forgetting about the fact that the nurse's office door isn't properly closed.

He felt like he was in another dimension as he came, thick white fluid squirting out from his urethra, onto Kazama's body. He relaxed his tightened muscles and let out a cry of pleasure. His nipples were so hard from the cold and pleasure. They were tingling with desire.

"You're still hard even after you came? Your body has really gotten accustomed to this- even though I didn't give you any medicine." He laughed, rubbing the tip of Tsukushi's cock with his palm.

"I won't let you come another time. Unless you listen to me. Yes or No?" Kazama asked Tsukushi. Tsukushi who was high from the pleasure nodded slightly. He looked messed up. His hair was coated in sweat and his face dirty from Kazama's saliva and his pre-cum. His chin had saliva because of the bite gag.

"Good dog." He took off the leather bite gag from Tsukushi's head. The leather left a slight red mark on the left side of his face, but it wasn't anything major. He then unhooked the cuffs from the bed post, keeping Tsukushi's hands still bound.

"Now, get on all fours, Tsukushi."

Even though Tsukushi was feeling so embarrassed he could die, he could not disobey Kazama. If he did, he would be beaten up and injected some weird medicine that made him feel all funny. He definitely did not want that, so he did what he was ordered to. The fox tail that was coming out from his asshole swished as he moved and tickled the back of his legs.

"You want me to touch you, don't you? Why not you face the camera and bark a few times?" Kazama let his fingers slide from Tsukushi's nape down to the bottom of his spine, causing Tsukushi to shiver in pleasure. He panted in wanton desire. He was feeling so weird. There was no aphrodisiac involved, but why did he feel so turned on? He would normally want to throw up. Has he really… gotten accustomed to this? The thought of that scared the hell out of him. There is no way any human being can get used to these kind of treatment. He's dirty for even feeling pleasure.

Tsukushi angled his head to face the black video camera that had a green recording light blinking. His face darkened a shade redder as he opened his mouth.

"Woof, woof, woof." He barked softly. He immediately looked away from the camera and squeezed his eyes shut. He could not believe he just said that.

"Good doggie." Kazama ruffled Tsukushi's dark hair and embraced him from behind. Kazama's skilled fingers found Tsukushi's nipples and hardly pinched it, pulling it lightly. Even though it was painful, it turned Tsukushi on. He moaned once more. Kazama using his other hand, undid his zipper and pulled down his underwear. His hard on sprung up energetically and hit the back of Tsukushi's thighs.

"You'll have to swing your tail and bark if you want me to keep touching you…" Kazama whispered into Tsukushi's ears sensually.

"Woof! Woof! Fuck me master. Fuck me hard." His lips trembled and his voice wavered when he said that. But he wanted Kazama in him so bad! He shook his butt in the air, causing the tail to swish from left to right. He shrieked as Kazama rolled his nipples in between his fingers and bite down onto his right shoulder. It was so painful, he felt like he was going to crumble down. He hated when Kazama marks him. During club activities, he would always have to change in the crammed toilet at the 2nd floor of the school building since he did not want anyone to see his scars.

"Kazama… no! Please don't do that!" He groaned in pain as Kazama sunk his teeth in further, breaking skin. His legs and arms gave way as he fell onto the bed face flat. He could barely get up. It was as if he was some new born baby deer. Tears trickled down his face, however, Kazama took no notice of that.

"C'mon, flip over. I want to stick it in you." Kazama patted Tsukushi's head. Tsukushi made small crying sounds as Kazama flipped Tsukushi's body over so that he could see his face forcefully. His fingers were digging into Tsukushi's arm and was causing slight bruising. Kazama wiped his tear stricken face and smiled warmly at him. To Kazama, his tears doesn't mean that he does not want it. In some twisted part of his mind, he's thinking that Tsukushi is enjoying it.

He stretched Tsukushi's pale white thighs apart exposing his asshole. He pulled the butt plug out of Tsukushi's hole and licked the the butt plug that was coated in the slimy liquid that was produced from his asshole. Kazama found this secretly alluring. He chuckled as he inserted his cock in slowly. He looked at Tsukushi who was covering his scared and embarrassed face with both of his hands.

"Tsukushi, you remind me of my cute little puppy I had owned when I was younger," Kazama pushed in deeper into Tsukushi's tight asshole. It was so pleasurable when Tsukushi unintentionally squeezes his asshole around Kazama's dick. He panted as he thrusted in deeper, closing his eyes as he felt the glorious sensation in his nether regions. He moaned and leaned down to kiss Tsukushi's lips.

"Mmm-!" Tsukushi cried as Kazama tried sticking his tongue down his throat.

"Yum…" Kazama smiled and licked his lips, and continued on thrusting his cock, slamming Tsukushi's insides. Tsukushi felt like he was dying. It was so painful. With each thrusts, it felt like his intestines would all come spewing out from his mouth- much less, his expression wasn't a pretty sight.

"The puppy I had ran away and got knocked down by a van… So, I've learnt to keep my things under strict lock."

"I'm… not your thing, Kazama. Why are you doing this?" Tsukushi's voice cracked as he half shouted in his hoarse voice. He could barely talk, since his throat was sore from the crying and screaming earlier. His vision was blurry as he stared up at the male that was on top of him. He could only make out Kazama's fair skin and bright long blonde hair. In the past, he thought it looked beautiful, but right now in his eyes, he found it obnoxious.

"I told you a million times didn't I? It's because I love you."

xx

What would happen if he really died? Tsukushi thought as he stared at the empty space at the rooftop of the school's building. He imagined his wheel-chair ridden mother collapsing in tears all alone at home. The apartment would be really silent, only the sound of her sobbing and the crickets chirping at night would be heard. He gulped shaking that thought out of his head. He can't possibly leave his handicapped mother all alone in this world… However, the thought of it would be great.

He would be able to escape all of this. He won't be able to see Kazama nor need to withstand any of his physical punishments. He won't have to worry about Ubukata finding out the truth too. His soccer career… Even though he got a recommendation to a famous university through soccer scholarship… Who cares? He wasn't able to withstand the mental strain of everything that's happening to him.

Tsukushi made his way to the edge of the rooftop that was just fended up by metal railings that reached Tsukushi's hips. He could really fall down from the 6th floor if he wanted to. It would be a rather disturbing scene though. He peered down, looking at the lush green grass of the soccer field below. He wouldn't want to stain the pretty fresh cut grass that his teammates play on. He sighed, turning away and sitting on the concrete ground, his back leaning against the railings.

"What am I to do about everything? What had I done wrong?" He questioned himself out loud.

All of a sudden, the metal doors that leads to the rooftop swung open. The loud creaking of the hinges made Tsukushi's head turn to where the sound came from.

It was one of his juniors from the 2nd year, Tsukigami Akio. He was rather large in size and looked intimidating, since he used to be a gangster before joining the soccer club. He was one of the regulars that played alongside Tsukushi. He bent down to enter through the door. He was about 195 or more centimeters. Honestly, Tsukushi was scared of his burly junior.

"Tsukamoto senpai, you're here." Akio commented and sat down beside Tsukushi. Even though he was seated and slouched he was 2 times bigger than Tsukushi. His shoulders were broad and his body rippled with muscles. He was even more frightening when he's on the field, and just with his presence, he was able to pressure the opponents. Tsukushi rarely talks to him since both of them took no initiative to say something first- hence, it was weird that Akio would approach Tsukushi.

"Hello Akio, sorry I wasn't able to get to practice yesterday." Tsukushi gave an awkward laugh, trying to cover his discomfort. He shifted his position and straightened up. It was horrible that he wasn't able to make it to practice yesterday because of Kazama. After the whole incident, he wasn't able to move. Kazama had dressed him and reported to the nurse in charge that he had come down with a fever, so he was sent home.

"It's okay, I heard you were at the nurse's office yesterday. Are you alright?" Akio asked, touched the side of his hair, tugging on a short brown lock of hair. He seemed to be hiding something. Tsukushi could sense the fishiness about how he was acting right now.

"Yes. I was… I was- I was running a fever."

"Are you sure?"

Tsukushi's head whipped to the figure that sat beside him. Akio had a slight smirk on his face and his eyes were dark with ill will. He knows. He knows what Tsukushi and Kazama were doing in the nurse's office. If he were to spread it to everyone, he would lose everything! Even the captain's position in his soccer team and the school might even expel him.

He looked down to his hands that were resting on his lap. Both his hands were sweating like crazy and his fingers were trembling out of fear. He tried opening his mouth to say something- to try to rebut what Akio said, but he just couldn't. He felt a choking sensation on his neck as he tried to breathe. It was as if Kazama was right in front of him choking him with his own two hands.

The metal collar he had on felt ten times heavier. He couldn't feel or hear anything except for that cold metal around his neck and the sharp pitched scream inside his mind. He's going crazy.

"I- I- You… You are lying." Tsukushi managed to whisper out shakily.

"Me? No, no, no… Senpai." Akio dug through his side pocket of his school uniform pants and got out his phone. Tsukushi knew what was coming. He knew that the tape was going to go out. Yet, he couldn't stop Kazama. He felt the choking get worse. He couldn't even look straight anymore. He gasped for breaths as he gripped his throat, trying to calm himself down. ' _This is not real. This is not real._ ' He told himself internally again and again.

"Look, senpai, how cute you look with that tail on you. Your face is too cute to be true!" Akio angled his smartphone towards Tsukushi. The screen on the smartphone showed the video that was taken yesterday. He was shamelessly barking and shaking his tail. His face was red and turned on. It was terrifying to see himself like this. So vulnerable… and slutty.

He shook his head and shut his eyes. The audio of the sex tape bled through his mind like it was some infectious disease and echoed throughout. He could hear the sheets rustling and the sound of his moans.

"What do you want? I'll do anything. Just delete that! Please!" Tsukushi scrambled to his knees and knelt down in front of Akio. It was an odd thing to see an older male bowing towards a younger one, so, Akio couldn't help it but start laughing at the situation and his senior's naïveté.

Tsukushi took hold of one of Akio's arms, desperately pulling and trying to beg. Akio looked down at his small senior and couldn't help but feel a little turned on. He had seen Tsukushi's half naked body in the locker rooms before, and it was a sight that most of the boys in the soccer team look forward too. He had a slender- almost female like figure, pink nipples and a flat stomach. He was teary eyed and his face was red. The look of desperation even added on to the appeal of himself.

"Senpai, recommend me as captain. I know this isn't the right way, but I really need to go pro."

"What...? I can't do that!" Tsuksuhi cried. Sure, Akio was a great player and have good sportsmanship, but he couldn't just recommend him as captain once he steps down because of this reason. Choosing a captain is a really important thing. He can't do it like that. Furthermore, the coach knows best.

"Senpai. I have your video. With one click. Everyone in this school will know. Including the coach and teachers."

Tsukushi was in full freak out mode now. He was sweating and crying at the moment.

"A- Alright. I will! I will! Please, delete that footage." He wiped off the tears, but more kept coming. Akio breathed in sharply. He felt something stir down there. Akio gulped, holding Tsukushi's face in his hands, he said, "Meet me at the garden shed at 6 pm later." Tsukushi eagerly nodded and shifted his position since his legs were starting to get numb. He would do anything just to get the video deleted.

Akio left Tsukushi behind. As he walked, he couldn't help but smirk at what he had achieved. Not only did he get what he originally wanted, but he's going to get what he had desired for for a long time. He glanced back at the scene and saw Tsukushi crumbled down on the floor and curled into a ball shaking.

Akio face flushed, and averted his eyes away. He couldn't help but feel sexually aroused when he saw Tsukushi's pathetic state.

xx

The sun was already setting, casting a beautiful orange hue on everything. Everyone was already heading home with tired bodies and souls, however they were filled with happiness since they were finally able to go home. Tsukushi Tsukamoto made his way to the garden that was allocated near the nurse's office of the school. It was a small garden with a simple pond and trees. The grass was decorated with colorful gnomes and stepping stones.

He sighed as he made his way to the side of the garden where the small shed was. Each step he took, got heavier and heavier as he approached the wooden shed, till, it felt like dragging his whole body along the stepping stones. He bit his lip nervously and stood outside the shed. It was just the size of half a classroom with one window at the very top of the small box like house. He could hear a few voices coming from inside.

It sounded like there were 3 of them inside. Tsukushi frowned, wondering if he should turn back or not. He could hear the high pitched siren going on inside his mind again. It hurt his ears and head. It could be that the 3 people inside were other students, or that Akio called for them to come. He could sense what was coming. Standing in front of the shed was like digging his own grave.

His hands trembled as he reached for the rusty door handle. Just then, the door swung open from inside and there stood Akio. He was as tall as the door, leaving Tsukushi no space to look behind him. His presence was just so big. Tsukushi gulped and blinked up at his junior. 'Just leave now!' his sub-consciousness screamed inside his mind, but he couldn't move one inch.

"Tsukushi senpai! C'mon in. I've invited a few friends to come over, I hope you don't mind- Well, not like you have a say in anything." He laughed, taking Tsukushi's wrists and pulling him into the dark shed.


End file.
